snesclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakchi2 CE
Hakchi2 CE is a frontend to Hakchi. It is a fork of Hakchi2, maintained by Team Shinkansen, with occasional contributions from individual developers. It is interesting to note that there are many forks of Hakchi2. The original Cluster's Hakchi2, and Team Shinkansen's Hakchi2 CE are the main versions. The last commit on Cluster's Hakchi2 is from 14 april 2019. It is the preferred version of Hakchi2 by some users. Team Shinkansen's fork, named Hakchi2 CE, is the only being actively developed, and is usually recommended. Hakchi2 and Hakchi2 CE are not compatible with each other. Name Its name is source of some confusion. It is incosistently called Hakchi, Hakchi2, Hakchi 2, Hakchi CE, Hakchi2 CE, and Hakchi 2 CE. Its name comes from the original Hakchi2, which, in turn, got its name from the original hakchi scripts. Which, in turn, may or may not have been name after tha haxchi custom firmware for the Nintendo Wii U. Variants Hakchi2 CE is make disponible in 3 variants: zip: a stand-alone (protable) program. The entirety of the Hakchi2 CE program is stored on its folder. debug: the same as the zip variant, with the inclusion of a second window that shows the commands Hakchi2 CE is running. The recommend variant, specially for troubleshooting purposes. installer: although Hakchi2 CE is a portable program that does not need to be installed to the computer, some people prefer to have it installed. So a installer variant is offered. Some Hakchi2 CE files will be located at the user's Documents folder. Features overview User Interface overview Here are descriptions of what each option in Hakchi2 CE does. Install/Repair Kernel --> Install/Repair Install the hakchi kernel onto the SNES Classic if it is not installed yet. If it is already installed, it will overwrite the previous installation, potentially fixing errors. separate games storage When you don't have "separate games storage" checked, all added games get put into the games folder. If you do have it checked, any games you add will only be added for whichever main system is selected. Hakchi2 (CE) will create new folders in your Hakchi2 CE folder and each added game go into one of these specific games folders. So all games added while NES/Famicom are selected go into games All games added while the SNES/Super Famicom are selected go into games_snes All games added while the Genesis/Mega Drive are selected go into games_md Notice that there isn't a folder called games-nes, because the NES was the only console supported by Hakchi2 when it was initially created, so that the games added to it would go to a folder called just 'games'. Dump user data Kernel > Advanced > Dump user data This will copy the contents of the user partition to a file on the user's PC, if you need to restore it, choose Kernel > Advanced > Flash user data Flash user data Kernel > Advanced > Flash user data This will restore a previously backed up user data partition. To make a backup, use the Dump user data option. Dump decrypted system software Kernel->Advanced->Dump decrypted system software It will create a file (dump) of the original stock kernel (or hsqs? or both?) of your system to your computer. Reset Kernel --> Reset That will remove from your system all of the non-default installed hmods, and reset them to default settings. Does it remove added games? Generate Modules Report Modules --> Generate Modules Report It will create a file listing all hakchi mods available to be installed (i.e.: inside the user mods folder), and, if the SNES Classic is connected to Hakchi2 CE, the hmods installed into the SNES Classic. Very useful for remote assistance/troubleshooting. Developer Tools CTRL+F12 (this will enable "Developer tools" under the settings menu) then settings --> Developer tools Here the user can download the most uptodate version of the Hakchi scripts available, straight from Madmonkey's servers. After downloading the Hakchi scripts, you can install them by going to the install/repair the kernel option. Uninstall kernel --> uninstall Unninstalls the hakci kernel from the SNES Classic, restoring the stock kernel. Uninstall while holding the keyboard's shift key kernel --> press and hold the keyboard's shift key --> uninstall and restore kernel? Unninstalls the hakci kernel from the SNES Classic, prompting the user for a clean stock kernel, which will be restored onto the SNES Classic. Install Extra Modules Modules --> Install Extra Modules Modules insides the user mods folder will be available to be installed. Factory reset Kernel --> Advanced --> Factory reset It uninstalls the Hakchi scripts from the SNES Classic, and formats the memory of the SNES Classic. Erases all data, including saves and prefrences. Format user data Kernel --> Advanced --> Format user data Erases everything, making the SNES classic a completely fresh system. and re-install the hakchi scripts? Select Cores window right click on a game --> select emulation core cores downloaded populate the list, if you don't have it downloaded, it won't show. Save count The size of the sram block? of the game. 0 means there's no SRAM (the game creates no save), 1 means a SRAM of 16 kib, 2 means 32 kib, and 3 means 64 kib. The sram size is at the address 0x8008 for sfrom of LoROM games, and at 0x10008 for sfroms of HiROM games. It is specially important because, if it is set to 0, the SNES Classic will not alert the player that loading a suspend point may overwrite the current save progress with the save progress of the suspend point being loaded. Switch running firmware When you have more than 1 firmwares installed on the SNES Classic (process also known as multiboot, or dual boot when there are 2 firmwares), it allows to change which firmware is currently connected to Hakchi2 CE. Flash stock kernel It removes the Hakchi scripts from the SNES Classic, as well as the custom added games. Saves are not deleted (but do a backup regardless). Files and folders structure overview config The folders structures are tored inside the config folder. folders_snes_REGION.htm: the SNES folders structure file folders.htm: the NES folder configuration file data? snescarts.xml: contains metadata information about the SNES games. Can be edited, and expanded by the addition of fields. snescarts.xml is a database file on Hakchi2 and Hakchi2 CE. When a SNES game is added, Hakchi will search for the CRC32 hash of the added file on snescarts.xml. If the CRC32 is found, Hakchi2 (CE) will automatically add the metadata for said game. structure: The name of the game as it will be displayed on Hakchi2 CE and by the SNES Classic The number of people that can play the game set to 1 if the game can be played by 2 people simutaneously; 0 if otherwise The CRC32 Checksum of the game The date of the game's launch The game's publisher The country or region where the game was released in The URL for the cover box of the game (currently it does nothing, but Hakchi2 CE should download it automatically) The id of the game on The Games DataBase.net (currently does nothing, should it do anything?) Game ID Each game is assigned a specific ID on hakchi. Said ID is derived from the CRC32 of the game, following some rules. Compiling It is possible to use Microsoft Visual Studio to compile Hakchi2 CE.